preguntale a bleach
by yarumi.sanchezmontano
Summary: puedes poner en los comentarios y aqui te lo respondemos asi de facil.


**bueno antes de iniciar, les digo que pueden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios y yo las respondere. Ademas los que sean ichihimistas o renrukistas no lean este fanfic ya que yo soy ichirukista y no quiero tener problemas asi que por su salud no lo lean si son de esos bandos.**

**iniciemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>buenos dias, yo conducire el programa, mi nombre es yarumi"-dice sentada en un sillon-"y ya estoy escribiendo un fanfic, pasenlo a ver"

en eso pasan ichigo, rukia, renji, ishida, inoue, toshiro y matsumoto.

"que bueno que pudieran venir ya que los demas no podian"-dice yarumi sollozando

"ah pero inicia con las preguntas"-dice ichigo

"si y aqui va la primera pregunta"-dice yarumi

_anonimo._

_yo soy una gran fan del ichiruki y queria saber._

_rukia:¿que es para ti ichigo?_

_ichigo: te sacrficarias para salvar a rukia?_

Los dos estaban atonitos por las preguntas pero de todos modos respondieron.

"es un gran amigo y compañero, nuestra relacion es buena"-dice rukia

"si ya que rukia es mi amiga y sin ella no hubiera obtenido mis poderes"-dice ichigo-"pero tengo una pregunta"

"¿cual es?"-dice yarumi

"¿que es el ichiruki"-dice ichigo

"buena pregunta"-dice yarumi-"les explicare con la voz del cielo"

**(voz del cielo)**

**El ichiruki es la mente enferma de los fans forma de abreviar asuntos relacionados con la pareja de Ichigo y Rukia de la animacion Bleach**** mas adelante (digase abajo de la tablita esa) se enumeraran las escenas que los ichirukistas siempre ponen en sus AMV (Anime Music Video)**.

**les dire cuales son las escenas tipicas del ichiruki:**

**Cuando entra Rukia de la nada al cuarto de Ichigo y él la recibe con una patada.** **Cuando Rukia le pega a Ichigo en el estómago y se lo lleva a "la enfermería".** **Cuando Rukia le enseña su mano con la frase de "Me haces un drama y te mato".** **Cuando Ichigo herido se cae sobre Rukia aparentando un abrazo.** **Por alguna extraña razón ponen la muerte de Kaien.** **Cuando Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo abraza a Rukia.** **Cuando Ichigo le dice a Renji que salvará a Rukia.** **Los endings 16, 19 y 26 de Bleach.** **El final de la saga de Sociedad de almas.** **La famosa escena del puente.** **El capítulo 115.** **Amar los episodios 231 y 232. (A pesar que sea... ejem... relleno)** **Adorar los capitulo 459 & 460 del manga.** **Amar si o si el episodios 342. (Aparte de verlo infinitas veces, entre más mejor)** **Amar a Morita-San (Seiyuu de Ichigo) por haber dicho en una entrevista en USA "Rukia: I Love you".**

**Ahora las cosas que los ichirukistas hicieron, hacen o haran:**

**Esperaron la pelicula 3 de Bleach (Fade to Black: Sayonara Rukia) con mas ansias que nadie y cuando la vieron por fin hicieron tantos FanArts, AMV's y Fanfics que DeviantArt, Fanfiction y Youtube se tildaban los tres al mismo tiempo si los abrias simultaneamente.** **Ven 100 veces el tercer trailer de dicha pelicula.** **Semi-odiar a Orihime (Porque hay bastantes razones para odiarla que solo ellos comprenden)** **Amar a Rukia sobre todas las cosas.** **Semi-odiar a Renji. (Por las mismas razones que solo ellos entienden)** **Decir que Kaien es el que hizo que el Ichiruki fuera verdad.** **Matar a Kubo Tite si al final no quedan Ichigo y Rukia juntos.** **Asesinarce si al final Ichigo queda con Orihime.** **Destruir Niponlandia con una bomba atomica por la misma razon de antes.** **Amar el ending 2 de Bleach.** **Amar los openin de Bleach.** **Amar la pelicula 3 de Bleach Fade to Black.** **ODIAR opening 6 ALONES.** **SEMI-Odiar la saga de Hueco Mundo porque ademas de ser aburrida tiene tantos "Kurosaki-kun" que te vuelves retardado si la ves más de una vez.** **LOS MáS IMPORTANTE: CASI MATAR A KUBO TITE POR LO QUE PASO EN EL CAPITULO 141 DE Bleach.** **Odiar los capitulo 190 y 167.** **Amar la saga Relleno de las Zampakutohs. (A pesar que haya más RenRuki que otro pairing)** **Colapsar el computador descargando imágenes y videos IchiRukistas.** **Amenazar de muerte a quien diga algo contra el Ichiruki. (Una ichiRukista enojada es peligrosa, y más a un si le cuenta a todas sus amigas, tengan cuidado)**

**listo.**

ichigo y rukia estaban rojos como un tomate y no se podian voltear a ver.

"ahi esta su explicacion"-dice yarumi

"pobres que bueno que no estoy relacionado con eso"-dice toshiro

"no es cierto tambien existe el hitsukarin y el hitsuhina"-dice yarumi

toshiro se sonroja.

"bueno les voy a explicar estas parejas"-dice yarumi-"voz del cielo!"

**(voz del cielo)**

**esta pareja se inicio con el encuentro en el capitulo 132 y desde ahi todos empezaron a hacer fanfics y videos, tanto que ayer me lei un fanfic donde toshiro y karin... bueno ustedes saben y karin se embaraza y se escapa es muy bonito.**

**el hitsuhina es el nombre de la relacion de hinamori y hitsugaya y la verdad esta pareja no es tan seguida pero yo soy hitsukarin, jajaja**

**(fin)**

"estoy de acuerdo contigo"-dice yarumi

"no puedo creerlo"-dice matsumoto

"bueno la siguiente pregunta"-dice yarumi-"esta tienes respuestas de otras personas de un sitio web"

_Anonimo._

_¿porque les gusta el ichiruki?_

**aqui los que respondieron:**

crazyanimefan #12 el 04/05/13

_Yo comenze con el IchiRuki en el primer capitulo del anime y continuo asi hasta despues del rescate de Soul Society (aunque por ahi ya se comenzaba a notar más Orihime) ahi es cuando todo comenzo a girar en torno a la pareja de Ichigo y Orihime (ya que Rukia se quedo en Soul Society) y confirme del todo el la saga del Hueco Mundo, por ahi me destrozo la esperanza de un IchiRuki, aunque me encanto la imagen de cuando rukia le devolvio los poderes de shinigami atravesandolo con la espada, ademas que como ya se ha dicho Ichigo ve a Rukia más como una hermana que como una novia._

* * *

><p>chappy #32 el 0505/1

_Analizando el manga desde el principio del capítulo hasta lo actual..._  
><em>Creo que en otros temas he puesto ya demasiados testamentos y no me gusta repetirlos, pero bueno, me esforzaré para dar buenos argumentos.<em>  
><em>Antes que nada, apoyo al Ichiruki y estoy en contra del IchiOri.<em>

_Los Ichihimes surgieron en el capítulo piloto, recordáis esa historia tan rara que empezó siendo Bleach? Ichigo estaba enamorado de Inoue en ese capítulo, y aun siguen diciendo que desde un principio Tite siempre quiso poner a Ichigo con Inoue, es la típica damislea en peligro y tal._  
><em>¿Pero recordáis que esa historia JAMÁS se llegó a publicar? Le rechazaron ese capítulo, por ser demasiado parecido a un manga ya existente, y por que aburría. Entonces Tite cambió completamente la historia, lo cambió TODO y la parte de cuando Ichigo estaba "enamorado" de Inoue no tiene nada que ver con el manga de Bleach actual. Admito que en un principio Tite tuvo gusto por IchiOri, pero luego, poco a poco después de tanto "La muerte y la fresa" "El sol y la luna" "Negro y Blanco" "El lazo rojo del destino.." "El cielo y la tierra" Poco a poco Tite le fue cogiendo preferencia al Ichiruki, aparte de tener muchos más fans ichirukistas, ganaría mucho más y si terminase poniendo un final Ichihime perdería demasiados fans.<em>  
><em>¿Aun la gente sigue diciendo que son como HERMANOS? ¡¿HERMANOS!? En todas las leyendas japonesas que mencioné antes del Sol &amp; Luna, Negro &amp; Blanco, Cielo &amp; Tierra, El lazo rojo del destino... en Chico y la Chica siempre se amaban, SIEMPRE ¿Aun la gente sigue diciendo que son como HERMANOS? ¡¿HERMANOS!? . A Tite le encantan esas leyendas japonesas y tiene muchos más conocimientos que nosotros sobre todas ellas. Así que yo me quedo alucinando cuando la gente sigue diciendo que la frase esa de "Más que amigos y menos que amantes" se corresponde a hermanos... Eso es una tontería, en mi opinión.<em>  
><em>"Cuando dos personas se quieren ya no son amigos, pero pueden quererse sin ser amantes"<em>  
><em>Esa es mi respuesta.<em>

_Joder, esque después de tantos momentos que tienen Ichigo & Rukia en el manga (dejando de lado el anime) siguen diciendo que lo único que sienten el uno por el otro es preocupación? Anda yaaa_

* * *

><p>ladyneko<p>

_Yo te invoco para que seas mi amiga! *-* Ok no, es coña. Eres una gran ichirukista!¡Y mil millones de gracias por pasarte por el album!_  
><em>Muchas gracias^^<em>  
><em>Urahara, Isshin, Yoruichi apoyan al ichiruki...Son unos grandes aliados^^ Hasta Isshida ewe<em>  
><em>Si es que de verdad hay parejas que no tienen momentos y la gente sigue diciendo que si, que no se que, que se aman...baaah<em>  
><em>u.u <em>  
><em>Dejando detrás nuestro odio<em>  
><em>¡Ichiruki al poder! xD<em>

* * *

><p>"bueno dejaremos eso asi por ahora, hasta el proximo capitulo"-dice yarumi<p>

* * *

><p><strong>bueno por ahora dejemoslo asi pero espero que pongan sus preguntas.<strong>


End file.
